


''Stuff''

by mindtravelsx



Series: Harry/Severus Works [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, They are Hogwarts Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Helloo my loves <3Here is a short thing I wrote weeks back, but forgot to post <3Sorry for any mistakes !I do not own any characters mentioned in this story.





	''Stuff''

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo my loves <3 
> 
> Here is a short thing I wrote weeks back, but forgot to post <3 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes !
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any characters mentioned in this story._

Harry groaned, head dropping against the shelves behind him as thin, warm lips kissed along his neck. Hips were moving against his, grinding forcefully and frantically.

He let his fingers slide into dark hair, gripping tightly as he met the thrusts with his own. 

“We’re going to be so late,” Harry whispered breathlessly. The lips on his neck vanished and he whined, but hot breath ghosting on the slick spit that was left behind from wet, open mouth kisses turned it into a groan. 

“Do you really want me to stop right now?” Severus whispered lowly, and Harry shook his head. _He was so close._

“Don’t you dare,” he said, pulling Severus’ head up to attach their lips in a deep kiss. 

Severus’ hands on his waist pulled him closer, thrusts growing even more frantic, and he felt the hands slide down to his arse, cupping him, squeezing and Harry moaned, hips bucking, only to feel Severus groan against his lips.

A finger trailed up the middle of his arse, pushing right where Harry’s entrance is and Harry threw his head back with a gasp as his climax hit him hard, and out of nowhere.

Severus’ arms tightened around him, hips thrusting sloppily, before Harry felt Severus drop his head into the crook of Harry’s neck, groaning deeply as he, too, hit his climax. 

They panted, both coming down from their highs as they held each other. Severus pulled away first, one arm still around Harry’s waist, waving his other hand lazily to clean up the mess in their pants and Harry felt the wave of magic comfortingly wash over him. 

Harry chuckled softly, lifting his head to look at Severus, “We just hooked up in a broom closet, coming in our pants like we’re teenagers.” 

“Well, Mr. Potter, if you hadn’t made such a tempting case, we could have actually made it to our quarters for a quick round.”

Severus’ eyes gleamed and Harry’s heart stuttered. He leaned up to place a soft kiss on Severus’ lips, reluctantly pulling away after a few moments. 

“Let’s go to that meeting and get it over with,” he said, before he looked up at Severus, a teasing smile sliding across his face.

“The sooner we get that over with, who knows, we might make it to our quarters this time for that quickie you mentioned.” 

Harry winked at Severus, who only chuckled deeply, as he sauntered out of the broom closet towards the room the meeting was held in. 

-

Harry walked into the meeting room, hands trying to smoothen out his robes and flatten his hair. 

Looking up from smoothing out his clothes when he walked in, Harry saw everyone’s eyes turn to look at him and he flushed slightly, clearing his throat and smiling slightly as he walked to take his place in between Ron and Hermione, all three of them having come back to Hogwarts to teach.

“Sorry, I'm late, I know. I was doing - uhm - stuff,” Harry finished lamely, eyes flicking to Severus who walked through the doors, and mind going back to the way Severus had held him, had kissed him, had thrusted against him and he cleared his throat again as he felt himself stir in his pants. He avoided Hermione's suspicious stare, eyes kept on Severus at all times.

Harry's eyes widened as he consciously took Severus' attire in, who was looking the exact opposite of his usual put together attire and Harry's eyes widened at the fact that he was the reason for that. _Oh Merlin, please help me_ , Harry thought, as he felt a familiar curl in his lower stomach.

That thought only intensified, as Severus opened his mouth, voice low and silky. 

“I am stuff,” Severus said with a satisfied smile, glancing in Harry’s direction, who’d flushed at the statement - sputtering inarticulately, as Severus settled himself gracefully in his chair. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, until a shattering sound made Harry jump and look to the side, only to see Ron holding the ear of a shattered mug, mouth open in shock and eyes wide as he stared at the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, loves ! <3 Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about it <3 xx


End file.
